We Can't Be Together Forever
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: "Jangan mati sebelum kau benar-benar menemukan orang yang bisa menjagamu, Rukia.Karena sekarang kita berbeda, dan takkan bisa bersama lagi untuk selamanya." IchiRuki yang terpisahkan oleh keputusan terbodoh Rukia. IchiRuki second fic! RnR?


Banyak yang minta Erika buat cerita berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Oke! Erika pilih kenangan terburuk Erika. Percaya gak percaya, this is the fact! IchiRuki untuk kembalinya Erika dari hiatus sesaat! Enjoy this fic sambil selonjoran! XP

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite Kubo**

**WANTED:**

**Dari pengalaman pribadi!**

_Kenapa, Ichigo?_

_Haruskah ini terjadi?_

_Ironis._

_Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita seperti ini._

_Kenapa semua hal begitu cepat terjadi?_

_Batinku tersiksa, Ichigo. _

_Haruskah…_

_Kau pergi lebih cepat?_

**We Can't Be Together Forever**

Rukia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tatapannya kosong. Matanya merah sembab, mudah diketahui bahwa gadis ini baru saja menangis.

Ya. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat menyedihkan baginya. Mimpi buruk dari semua yang terburuk. Rasa sesak di hatinya tak dapat dihilangkan. Ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana semua berubah dalam kehidupannya. Ia menutup matanya, dengan kedua alis terangkat. Ia mendesah panjang, dan kembali menitikkan air mata.

"Ichigo…" Ucapnya lirih. "Maafkan aku…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Maaf, Ichigo. Aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu lagi." Ucap Rukia di hari itu. Tentu saja membuat Ichigo terkejut, walau tak kentara._

"_Sudah kuduga. Tapi kenapa?"_

"…_Aku telah menyukai orang selain dirimu. Aku tak pantas untukmu."_

_Sakit hati Ichigo mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Tapi jika itu keputusannya, apalagi Rukia pun telah menduakan hatinya, haruskah ia bertahan dengan Rukia yang memikirkan orang selain dirinya? Ichigo menghela napas. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang telah kau sukai selain aku, Rukia?"_

_Awalnya Rukia ragu mengatakannya, tapi setelah Ichigo berkata, "Aku takkan menyakiti orang itu," maka Rukia akhirnya menjawab._

"…_Hitsugaya-senpai."_

_Ichigo menutup matanya. Benar dugaannya, Toushiro Hitsugaya, kakak kelas yang dekat Rukia karena Hitsugaya dekat dengan Byakuya, kakak Rukia, yang telah membuat Rukia menjadi bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Rukia menjadi pendiam, lebih suka membicarakan Hitsugaya di depan Byakuya, dan terlihat selalu memaksakan diri tersenyum bila berdua dengannya. Ichigo sudah tahu hal itu, terutama setelah Rukia kepergok melihat facebook Hitsugaya dengan senang. Kini telah didengarnya sendiri penagkuan dari Rukia. Ia tahu Rukia akhirnya berkata jujur karena tak ingin membuatnya menerima kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini._

_Ichigo tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap kepala Rukia, "Baiklah. Aku tidak marah kok, karena kamu sudah bicara jujur."_

_Rukia sangat terharu dengan kata-kata Ichigo. Ia memeluk Ichigo untuk terakhir kalinya._

**End of Flashback**

Dibukanya lagi matanya, Rukia kembali mengusap air matanya yang telah mengalir deras. Kalau saja Ichigo dan dirinya tidak beda 3 tahun, pastinya ia masih bisa bersama Ichigo sampai hari ini, karena mereka sama-sama masih SMP. Rukia tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia menyukai seniornya itu tanpa tahu ternyata sang senior telah mempunyai seorang pacar yang tentunya lebih cantik darinya. Kira-senpai, kakak kelas yang menurut Rukia paling perhatianlah yang memberitahunya hal tersebut.

Kini ia merasa paling bodoh. Telah membuang Ichigo dan mengharapakan cinta Hitsugaya yang telah mempunyai pacar. Kini ia kehilangan segalanya.

Ya, setelah Rukia memutuskan Ichigo, pemuda itu kembali ke Karakura, kampung halamannya. Meninggalkan Rukia yang memang tinggal di Seireitei. Rukia melebarkan matanya. Andai saja waktu itu ia bisa menghentikkan niat Ichigo yang ingin pulang, pastinya takkan ada kata 'perpisahan' di detik ini. Kembali ditutupnya mata violet yang kini berair. Hari dimana segalanya berakhir.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kriiiiing!_

_Kriiiiiiiing!_

_Drap!_

_Drap!_

_Rukia segera turun ke lantai bawah karena telepon utama rumahnya berbunyi. Semua orang sedang sibuk, sehingga Rukia-lah yang merasa wajib mengangkat telepon tersebut tanpa harus diberitahu._

"_Halo, kediaman Kuchiki disini."_

_Diseberang sana, terdengar suara isak tangis seorang wanita. Begitu Rukia melihat nomor sang penelepon, ia terkejut. Nomor rumah Ichigo! _

"_Halo? Ngg… Tante Masaki?"_

_Suara isak tangis itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Rukia hanya bisa bingung mendengarkan, sampai pada akhirnya Masaki, ibu Ichigo, berbicara. " Ichigo kecelakaan truk, Rukia. Dia… sekarat di rumah sakit dan terus memanggil namamu…"_

_Detik itu juga rasanya jantung Rukia berhenti berdetak. Haruskah ia percaya dengan apa yang harus didengarnya barusan? "Tante… jangan bercanda…"_

"_Tante serius!" Bentak Masaki, masih terisak._

_Terkadang kenyataan yang kita terima tak selamanya indah. Ada yang pedih, seperti yang Rukia rasakan hari itu._

_***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**_

_Setelah pemberitahuan itu, Rukia jadi terus menunggu berita Ichigo membuka matanya. Rukia merasa sangat bersalah telah meninggalkan Ichigo, walau pemuda itu justru memperbolehkannya berpisah. Perasaan Rukia tak kunjung tenang, sampai suatau hari Rukia menerima telepon dari Ichigo sendiri, dengan suara yang masih lemah._

_Awalnya Rukia senang karena Ichigo sudah sadar, tapi pertanyaan Ichigo membuka Rukia bungkam._

"_Rukia… tak bisakah… kita kembali seperti dulu…?"_

_Diam rupanya bukan jawaban yang tepat. Hatinya dilanda kegalauan._

"_Maaf, Ichigo. Tidak bisa."_

_Dari seberang sana, Ichigo menghela dengan apa yang diterimanya."Baiklah, tak apa. Semoga Hitsugaya membalas perasaanmu."_

_Tidak, kau tidak tahu, Ichigo. Hitsugaya telah memiliki pacar dan tak mungkin Rukia menjadi milik Hitsugaya. Rukia tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Ichigo."_

_Rukia pun menyudahi pembicaraan itu dengan memutuskan telepon. Ia segera kembali ke aktivitasnya kemarin, yaitu mendengarkan musik. Hatinya sudah lega karena Ichigo baik-baik saja. Tapi Rukia salah. _

_Malamnya, telepon utama kediaman Kuchiki kembali berbunyi. Lagi-lagi Rukia yang mengangkat telepon. Tapi itu bukanlah keberuntungan baginya, karena detik berikutnya, kabar buruk yang diucapkan seseorang di seberang sana membuatnya nyaris pingsan. Karin, adik Ichigo, mengabarkan hal yang buruk._

"_Rukia-san… Ichi-nii… meninggal…"_

_Tentu saja Rukia tak langsung mempercayainya. Tapi…_

"_Ichi-nii meninggal setelah sejam memutuskan telepon denganmu…"_

_Mata violet Rukia langsung terbelalak. Ya tuhan… Jadi telepon barusan adalah kesempatan terakhir Ichigo untuk hidup? Jadi… Ichigo… akan hidup lebih lama… bila Rukia menerima Ichigo kembali? Kesempatan hidup Ichigo berada di tangan Rukia?_

"_Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!" Jerit Rukia kencang. Rukia tidak ingin mempercayainya. Sama sekali tidak ingin. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. _

_Pergi ke pemakaman Ichigo bukanlah hal yang mungkin dilakukan saat itu juga. Karena Seireitei dan Karakura membutuhkan waktu 3 hari untuk sampai. Hidup ini tidak ada yang abadi, semuanya tidak ada yang adil. Rukia, gadis malang itu, meratapi kepergian Ichigo di kamarnya yang mulai berantakan._

_Ironis._

_***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**_

**END of Flashback**

Makam Ichigo ternyata sangat rapih, padahal Rukia mengunjungi makam Ichigo setelah hampir dua minggu makam itu diisi oleh 'penghuni' baru. Setelah berhari-hari mengurung diri di kamar, kini Rukia mempunyai kekuatan baru untuk bersemangat hidup.

Diletakkannya bunga matahari di pusara Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum simpul. Musim gugur di hari itu membuat kepedihannya bertambah. Ia rindu mata berwarna musim gugur milik Ichigo, ia rindu warna rambut Ichigo, ia rindu dengan semua hal dari Ichigo. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Ia menyesali dirinya yang telah mumutuskan sesuatu yang bodoh, hingga ia harus menerima semua hal seperti ini.

Daun musim gugur mulai beterbangan. Rukia menutup matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

"_Jangan mati sebelum kau benar-benar menemukan orang yang bisa menjagamu, Rukia._

_Karena sekarang kita berbeda,_

_Dan takkan bisa bersama lagi untuk selamanya."_

Sayup-sayup Rukia mendengarnya, suara Ichigo. Rasanya air matanya akan mengalir deras bila tak ditahannya. Baju one piece putih bermotif bunga iris yang dipakai Rukia terasa hangat. Rukia memandangi langit.

Ya.

Rukia akan memluai hidupnya yang baru, jauh dari keterpurukan dan kesedihan. Dirinya akan berusaha hidup demi penyesalannya pada seseorang.

"_Untuk Ichigo,_

_terima kasih atas cinta dan kasih yang kamu berikan dengan tulus padaku."_

***~*~FINISH*~*~**

**Erika's POV:**

_Kenapa, Kevin?_

_Haruskah ini terjadi?_

_Ironis._

_Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita seperti ini._

_Kenapa semua hal begitu cepat terjadi?_

_Batinku tersiksa, Kevin. _

_Haruskah…_

_Kau pergi lebih cepat?_

**Kevin's last note:**

"_Jangan mati sebelum kamu benar-benar menemukan orang yang bisa menjagamu, Dea._

_Karena sekarang kita berbeda,_

_Dan takkan bisa bersama lagi untuk selamanya."_

**Erika's POV:**

"_Untuk Kevin,_

_terima kasih atas cinta dan kasih yang kamu berikan dengan tulus padaku."_

**Nyaaa~~~ Begitulah kisah Erika dengan pacar pertama Erika yang bernama Kevin. Semua yang ada di fic ini hanya Erika ganti namanya. Fic ini dibuat atas bantuan saksi mata (keluarga Kevin dan dari sudut pandang Erika). Oke? Review please!**


End file.
